


7010-W009

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Assassination, Blood, Character Death, Death, Gore, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Reno (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII), Post Advent Children, Shock, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: „Am 16. Januar gegen 08:32 ist Rufus Shinra gestorben." Und Reno reflektiert.





	7010-W009

Am 16. Januar gegen 08:32 ist Rufus Shinra gestorben.  
  
Gestorben. Das klingt nach einem Prozess. Nach etwas, das mehr Zeit beansprucht hat, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Nach Atemzügen, die langsamer werden, bis sie nach einem letzten, tiefen Seufzer für immer aussetzen. Nach abgehackt gehauchten Abschiedsworten. Nach Augen, die sich erschöpft schließen, nach einem Überwachungsmonitor, der gleichermaßen dramatisch wie monoton eine besiegelnde Nulllinie verkündet.  
  
Ich hab nachgerechnet. Sein eigentlicher Sterbeprozess dürfte etwa 0,37 Sekunden gedauert haben. Nichts, was er selbst begriffen haben wird.  
  
0,37 Sekunden und aus Rufus Shinra wurde potenziell infektiöses Material. Hab den Aufdruck auf dem standardisierten Plastikbeutel gesehen, in dem sie seine Überreste gesammelt haben. Das, was sich noch zusammensammeln und abkratzen ließ. Eine Menge Rufus ist im Wrack zurückgeblieben und wurde inzwischen verschrottet. Für diese Moleküle hat kein Militärorchester Trauermärsche gespielt. Pech, wenn's ausgerechnet die wichtigsten waren. Die, die ihn am meisten ausgemacht haben. Cortex, Triggerfinger, Schwanz.  
  
Nachdem das Feuer gelöscht und die Forensik am Tatort durch war, sind sie in Schutzanzügen gekommen. Mit allem drum und dran inklusive Überziehern für die Schuhe und Mundschutz. Standardisiertes Vorgehen bei potenziell infektiösem Material. Zu Lebzeiten war er das nicht. Ich würd's wissen. Hätte gedacht, dass Viren, Bakterien, Pilze, all sowas eben, den Unterschied bei der Klassifizierung machen. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist es aber einzig die Anordnung des Gewebes. Wenn alles an seinem vorgesehenen Platz und Leben drin ist, darf man die nackte Hand schütteln. Sie hätten's. Ohne vorher oder hinterher drüber nachzudenken, wo seine Hand zuvor gewesen ist. Ohne sich zu desinfizieren. Ohne sich zu infizieren.  
  
Einen angesengten, nassen Fleischbrocken haben sie übersehen. Hab ihn aufgehoben, ganz ohne Handschuhe. Sie haben mich angebrüllt. Ging ihnen nicht um die Spurensicherung, ging ihnen um meinen Schutz. Ich hab mich gefragt, wo sie all die Male waren, als wir ungeschützt potenziell infektiöses Material ausgetauscht haben. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich mir konsequenterweise den Finger in den Hals stecken und in ihren Plastiksack kotzen soll, weil sich noch weiteres Material vom frühen Morgen irgendwo in meinem oberen Verdauungstrakt befunden hat. Wie ironisch, dass ich mich genau dran erinnere, wie skeptisch ich dieser Arsch-zu-Mund Sache am Anfang gegenüberstand wegen potenzieller Infektionen. Und wie scheissironisch, dass zumindest ein paar seiner Zellen noch eine ganze Weile weitergelebt hätten, hätte ich mich dieses Mal nicht drauf eingelassen. Oder vielleicht tun sie das auch nicht in Ärschen.  
  
Sie wollten, dass ich das Stück hergebe. Ich hab mich geweigert. Da haben sie zum ersten Mal den Ton gewechselt. Ich solle mir keine Vorwürfe machen für das, was geschehen ist. Sie würden ja verstehen, dass ich als Leibwächter und Turk eine enge Bindung zum Präsidenten gehabt hab. Aber ich müsse umgekehrt verstehen, dass ein Leichnam ein Recht auf pietätvollen Umgang hätte.  
  
Ich hab mich gefragt, ob's dafür nicht zu spät ist, wenn die Darmschlingen besagter Leiche über den ganzen Innenraum verteilt in Fetzen kleben und von potenziell infektiösem Blut und Fäkalien dort gehalten werden. Von den Flammen eingebrannt wurden. Ich hab mich gefragt, wie infektiös seine Überreste nach dem Feuer überhaupt noch sein können. Ich hab mich gefragt, warum ein Autowrack Teile von ihm behalten darf, aber ich nicht. Abgesehen von meinem Magen- oder Dünndarminhalt.  
  
Und dann hab ich doch gekotzt, ganz ohne Finger im Hals.  
  
Nicht in den Beutel mit dem großen Warnzeichen. Direkt vor ihre Füßlinge, in die Mischung aus Löschwasser, Metallsplittern und Glasscherben. Und mich dabei gefragt, was die Füßlinge nützen, wenn man damit durch Metallsplitter und Glasscherben läuft. Da haben sie mir ein Trauma und einen Schock angedichtet. So als wär's völlig normal, Rufus in eine Plastiktüte zu schaufeln, aber anormal, deswegen zu kotzen. Mit dem Kotzen war dann jedenfalls auch der letzte Rest von ihm aus mir raus.  
  
Dann kamen die Gespräche. Sie haben mich nicht in die Untersuchung miteinbezogen. Wir alle wussten im Grunde, wer es war, und ich bin offiziell derzeit in keiner Verfassung für eine Anhörung. Entgegen dem dringenden Rat hab ich mich aber dafür entschieden, den biologischen Abfall weiter zu begleiten. Hab einfach gesagt, dass ich das brauche und es mir ein dringendes Bedürfnis ist. Sie haben sinngemäß gesagt, es wäre eine schlechte Idee, aber sie würden's mir auch nicht verbieten, solange ich nicht wieder Teile aufhebe und nicht hergebe. Die Pietät stünde dann doch über meinen dringenden Bedürfnissen.  
  
Also stand ich auch daneben, als behandschuhte Hände das Gefahrgut in den schlichten Kremationssarg mit Vollholzsiegel umgebettet haben. Wieder in einem Plastikbeutel. Ich hab mich gefragt, warum sie überhaupt den Wagen gelöscht haben, nur um seine Überreste jetzt doch wieder zu verbrennen. Man hätte gleich die ganze Karre in die Erde lassen können und das meiste wäre zusammengeblieben. Mehr als jetzt. Vielleicht noch meine Kotze dazu, um's rund zu machen. Aber das wäre alles nicht pietätvoll. Ich hab mich gefragt, was an dem Plastikbeutel pietätvoll ist. Warum der Sarg aus unbehandeltem Vollholz sein muss, aber der Beutel aus Plastik sein darf. Dann wurde sein Anzug dazugelegt. In korrekter Anordnung, so als würde sein Körper drinstecken und nicht in dem Plastiksack unten am Fußende liegen und im Autowrack kleben. So als hätte er nicht immer noch seinen alten Anzug im Grunde an, weil der von seinen Überresten komplett untrennbar war. Ich hab gelacht. Ich hab gelacht, bis ich zum zweiten Mal kotzen musste. Da haben sie mich endgültig verbannt. So als wäre das alles nicht einfach nur zum Lachen und zum Kotzen.  
  
Ich stand die ganzen neunzig Minuten draussen und hab der Rauchfahne zugeschaut, die sich Richtung Himmel geschlängelt hat. So wie ich der ersten Rauchsäule auf dem Parkplatz zugeschaut hab. Ich hab mich gefragt, was dieses Feuer jetzt pietätvoller macht als das erste. Ich hab mich gefragt, warum er überall sein darf. Dort oben im Wind, in dem Wrack, in Plastikbeuteln und Vollholzsärgen.  
  
Nur nicht mehr bei mir. In mir. Mit all seinem infektiösen Potenzial.  
  
Die Beerdigung und den Trauerzug hab ich im Fernsehen verfolgt. Er hätt's zum Kotzen gefunden. Ich auch, also hab ich's gleich zweimal während der Übertragung getan. Einmal für ihn, einmal für mich.  
  
Da haben sie mir unverbindlich nahegelegt, mich hierhin zu begeben. Ich hab wieder gelacht und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Als sie mich anfassen wollten, bin ich ausgerastet. So wurde aus Unverbindlichkeit Pflicht. Aus Reno wurde eine potenzielle Gefahr für andere und sich selbst. Ihnen ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ich nie etwas anderes war und all die Jahre mein Geld damit verdient hab, potenziell gefährlich, aber immerhin nicht infektiös, zu sein. Offensichtlich war ich's diesmal auf die falsche Weise. So wie es anscheinend eine richtige und eine falsche Art zu brennen gibt.  
  
In dem Zimmer ist fast alles weiss. Das macht ihn hier präsenter als in seiner eigenen Urne, für die irgendwer unpassenderweise eine Goldlegierung gewählt hat. Sie sah aber ohne Frage pietätvoll aus. So als wäre die Asche direkt darin und nicht gesondert in einer schwarzen, standardisierten, anonymen Kapsel, die umweltfreundlich nach ein paar Jahren zerfällt. So als würde das einen Unterschied machen, wenn die Schmuckurne es nicht tut. So als hätte es nie den Kiefernsarg aus Vollholz gegeben und den Plastikbeutel an seinem Fußende, das Wrack und die Rauchfahnen.  
  
Und uns.  
  
Zumindest ist er jetzt nicht mehr potenziell infektiös, sondern steril. Jetzt, wo ihn sowieso niemand mehr anfassen wird.  
  
Das Zimmer ist nicht bloß weiss, sondern auch leicht zu reinigen. So als würden sie davon ausgehen, dass ich mich demnächst auch in potenziell infektiöses Material verwandeln könnte. So als wüssten sie, dass da mehr war. So als wäre dieses Mehr nicht bloß Sex gewesen. So als wäre mein schwules Herz zerrissen und würde an der Rückseite eines Vordersitzes pappen. Oder wo auch immer seins zuletzt war bei den ganzen Möglichkeiten, die ihm offenstanden wie der ganze Brustkorb.  
  
Vor zwei Wochen haben sie den Attentäter gefunden und an Ort und Stelle hingerichtet. Die offizielle Version geht anders. Sie hat mich besucht und mir alles erzählt, so als müsste ich mich über noch mehr biologischen Abfall in der Welt freuen. Als würde das irgendwas bringen. Ich hab sie gefragt, was mit der Leiche gemacht wurde. Anonym verbrannt und verbuddelt. Dann hab ich drüber nachgedacht, ob's wieder ein Vollholz-Kiefernsarg war. Vielleicht die gleiche Charge Holz, vielleicht sogar der gleiche Baum. Der gleiche Schornstein, wo jetzt Partikel von den beiden gemeinsam kleben. Das hab ich ihr alles nicht gesagt. Nur dass ich gern irgendwas von ihm hätte. Den Fleischbrocken hab ich ja nicht behalten dürfen.  
  
Vor einer Woche hat sie mich wieder besucht. Sie hatte tatsächlich sein Kissen dabei in einer Plastiktüte. Anderer Aufdruck, gleiches Plastik. Sein Geruch und ein rotes Haar haben dran geklebt. Als sie weg war, hab ich nach einem blonden gesucht, aber nur Erinnerungen gefunden. Und fünf Sekunden später hab ich drübergekotzt. Über die Erinnerungen, das rote Haar und alle potenziellen blonden, die vielleicht noch irgendwo dran gehaftet haben. Also ist das Kissen wieder in eine Plastiktüte gewandert und sollte mittlerweile verbrannt sein. Keine Urne für meine Erinnerungen. Nur eine weitere Rauchsäule. Wenigstens nicht der gleiche Schornstein.  
  
Sie wollen, dass ich rede. Compliance zeige, so als wäre ich freiwillig hier. Trauer oder Schuldgefühle äußere, so als wäre ich traurig oder würde mich schuldig fühlen. Wir hätten ja nur 12 Wochen, wenn ich kooperiere. 12 Wochen, um meine Gefühle zusammenzukratzen und sie ihnen portioniert in kleinen Tütchen zu überreichen. Vielleicht würde ich reden, wenn ich dürfte. Darüber, wie es sich angefühlt hat, wenn er in mir gekommen ist. Darüber, was ich von ihren Plastikbeuteln und Feuern und Urnen mit Goldlegierung halte. Darüber, dass sie die Wahnsinnigen sind. Aber das wollen und dürfen sie alles nicht hören. Also tausch ich leere Worte gegen hochdosierte Tabletten und zeige auf diese Weise Compliance. Die Tabletten lass ich im Klo verschwinden und geb ihnen schöne Grüße mit auf den Weg, für den Fall, dass sie irgendwelchen Resten von ihm begegnen, die mit dem Löschwasser im Gulli gelandet sind. Richtig. Dort unten ist er ja auch. Mit nem bisschen Anzug, ein paar Tabletten und jeder Menge Scheisse. Sie werden es sich denken können. Aber ich muss offensichtlich keine Fortschritte zeigen. Lediglich Compliance. Die Goldlegierung über dieser Farce, die infektgleich alle hier befallen hat.  
  
Manchmal frage ich mich, wie's gewesen wäre, wäre sein Sterben ein Prozess gewesen, der über einen Wimpernschlag hinaus gedauert hätte. Was seine abgehackt gehauchten Abschiedsworte an mich gewesen wäre. Meine an ihn. Vielleicht hätte ich zum ersten Mal seine Hand gehalten. Wäre er nicht explodiert, verbrannt, den Gulli runtergespült, ausgekotzt, verschrottet, verbrannt, beigesetzt und nochmal verbrannt worden.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich nach seiner Hand suchen sollen, statt mich mit dem Stück Fleisch zu begnügen, das gerade eben greifbar war.  
  
Ist trotzdem gut, dass er auf diese Weise gestorben ist. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was mit seinen Haaren zu tun gewesen wäre, hätt's noch Haare gegeben. Die Vorstellung, dass sie für immer perfekt sitzen, ist genauso falsch wie der Gedanke, dass sie ihm ewig in der Stirn liegen, ohne dass er in der Lage wäre, sie wegzuschütteln.  
  
Danach hätte ich ihn nie gefragt. Selbst wenn wir alle Zeit der Welt gehabt hätten und nicht bloß 0,37 Sekunden.  
  
37 Tage. Sie denken, ich hab's bis heute nicht begriffen.  
  
Ich denke, sie werden's nie.

**Author's Note:**

> Diesem OS liegen ein paar reale Erfahrungen zugrunde, unter anderem Erlebnisse während eines Praktikums in einem Bestattungsinstitut. Einige Dinge wurden der Dramatik zuliebe abgewandelt, um den Punkt besser rüberzubringen und würden so in der Realität nicht in Deutschland vorkommen. Trotzdem empfand ich so einiges, was ich mitbekommen habe - auf andere Weise - ebenso absurd.


End file.
